Hermione's Daydream
by KimTomPW
Summary: Hermione decides to take Fred and George's daydream potion during class one day.


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Hermione's Daydream

Hermione Granger appeared at the Burrow with her trunk and bags in hand. She was yet again staying over at her friend, Ron Weasley's, house. Tucking her bushy brunette hair behind her ear, Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She then wrapped her jacket tighter around her as a sharp wind blew in.

"Who's there?" a woman's voice asked from where Hermione knew was the kitchen.

However, it was not the woman who opened the door. It was a tall, freckly faced, red haired Ron. Hermione's eyes grew when their eyes met and smiled widely. Ron could not help but do the same. It took everything they had not to throw each other in one another's arms. They would not admit it to each other, but they had feelings for each other. It seemed like everyone knew except for them.

"Mum, it's Hermione," Ron called out, smile still on his face.

Hermione, acting very much not like herself, bit her lip as Ron said her name. When Molly Weasley walked up behind Ron, Hermione's eyes widened in terror at the way Mrs. Weasley looked.

"Prove it," Mrs. Weasley demanded.

Ron turned to his mother in shock. He had thought she was getting better. He thought the talk his father, Arthur Weasley, had with her helped. Ever since it was announced that Voldemort was back, Mrs. Weasley had become suspicious, thinking everyone who came to the door was a Death Eater in disguise. Mrs. Weasley pushed Hermione out of the door. Ron felt himself being pushed into the house, but pushed his way out to join Hermione and his mother.

"Mum," Ron said, getting in-between the two women.

"It's all right, Ron," Hermione said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. She took a step closer to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm Hermione Jean Granger. I'm a Gryffindor and a Muggle-born. And…"

Hermione walked carefully over to Molly's side and whispered something in her ear. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were wide with understanding.

"I've only told you that. Others might know, but I've only used those words with you," Hermione said.

Ron scratched his head as the two women hugged. He walked over to Hermione and began shaking his head.

"I don't know how you do it," Ron said, taking one of Hermione's bags for her.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Everything seems to be better when you're around," Ron said with a smile on his face.

Hermione flushed as they reached Ginny's room where Hermione would be sleeping.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"By the way, what exactly did you tell my mum?" Ron asked.

They were now walking back to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had set out a bowl of soup for Hermione.

"Ron, you know I can't," Hermione said with a small laugh.

"It was worth a shot," he muttered, taking a seat next to her.

"Maybe after all of this is over I'll tell you," Hermione said after taking several spoonfuls of soup.

"That could be a while," Ron admitted.

"Well, maybe you'll figure it out by then," Hermione replied.

Hermione was about done eating when Ginny came in to greet Hermione.

xxx

A couple of days later, Ginny had heard a noise outside while she was reading a book in the living room. She ran to the kitchen and spotted a trunk and cage that held a snowy white owl that had not been there before.

"Mum," Ginny called out.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, running to her daughter's side.

"Harry's here," Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"I doubt that, dear. I would know if he was," Mrs. Weasley explained.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were in the bathroom brushing their teeth.

"Sometimes, I think I should just leave home and never go back," Hermione said.

"Hermione, the Death Eaters already know where you live. Leaving your parents there unprotected…" Ron began before she cut him off.

"I know. That's why I haven't just packed up and left yet," she replied with a sigh.

They turned as they heard an owl screech from downstairs. They knew it was not from Pig, Ron's owl, or Errol, the house owl.

"Harry," they both yelled.

Ron and Hermione ran downstairs to greet their friend. Hermione was the first the wrap her arms around Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron then started to get a bit annoyed. His mother seemed to be more willing that this was the real Harry than she had with Hermione.

"Wait, are we sure…" Ron began.

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"What?" he asked. "You weren't sure about Hermione."

"That's okay. I understand," Harry said.

"So tell me something only I would know," Ron replied.

"Only you…" Harry started, looking down as he thought. "All right, then. On the Hogwarts Express first year we had Chocolate Frogs. My card was of Dumbledore, which you said you had six of."

Ron smiled and embraced Harry.

"Okay then," he said.

xxx

When everyone went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies a few days later, they visited Fred and George's joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The twin brothers walked up to Ginny and Hermione.

"Hello, ladies," they said in unison.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed," Hermione replied.

She looked around the shop, admiring it.

"That means a lot, Hermione. Thanks," Fred said.

"Just don't be shipping it to Hogwarts," she warned.

After all, she and Ron were the Gryffindor prefects. The last thing she needed was students in the corridors setting these things off.

"There's no need to with them coming now," Fred replied.

Hermione let out a heavy breath, realizing that he was right.

"Tell you what…" George began, turning to the self behind them. He grabbed a little bottle from the shelf and handed it to Hermione. "You're our little bros…"

"Friend," Hermione offered before he said something else.

"Friend, yes," Fed said, taking a glance at his brother and winked. "And for your kind comment we weren't expecting, here's a free sample."

He indicates the bottle in Hermione's hand.

"What is it?" she asked, lifting it up to eye level to examine it.

"A daydream serum," George said. "Whenever you're feeling board in class, just take a swig of this and you'll have thirty minutes of blissful daydreaming."

"Although, drooling may occur," Fred added.

Hermione hesitantly placed the bottle in her bag, which made them laugh.

"Are you going to use it?" Ginny asked as they walked away to look more around the shop.

"Probably not," Hermione admitted.

xxx

She was not planning on using it. It fact, the plan was to empty it and keep the pretty little bottle.

"What class is next?" Ron asked.

They were in the Great Hall eating breakfast before the first class of the day. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ron," she said. "If you would take the time to look at your schedule, you'll know we have History of Magic."

"Great," he said with a huge smile on his face as they walked out of the Great Hall. "Wake me up when it's over."

"No, I'm tired of it," Hermione replied in a frustrated tone.

"What's with her?" Ron asked Harry as Hermione walked ahead of them.

Harry just shook his head.

"Don't ask me," he replied as they walked into class.

Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw Ron falling asleep in class. That's when she remembered the small bottle in her bag.

"You wouldn't," Ron said, noticing this.

Without hesitation, Hermione let the contents of the bottle hit her throat. Harry shook his head as Hermione smiled and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"Hermione?" a voice asked.

Her vision came into focus. She was sitting in a car with Ron.

"Oh, sorry. Where were we?" Hermione asked.

"You're teaching me how to drive so I can pass the Muggle driving exam," Ron explained.

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied.

She looked out in front of her. This felt off. It felt like they were just at Hogwarts.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled as Ron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she told him.

Ron pulled over and stopped the car.

"You're somewhere else today," he said.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized, giving a sigh. "Let's call it a day."

The next thing she knew, they were at the Burrow.

"I don't want to upset you, but you're acting like Voldemort's still alive," Ron said.

For some reason, it did not seem to bother him or her at the sound of the name of You-Know-Know.

"I know. I have been a bit distracted," Hermione admitted.

Ron took her hand.

"Come on, Hermione. You can tell me what's wrong," he said.

"I… I'm pregnant," Hermione said, and everything went black.

"Hermione?" a voice asked.

"Hermione!" another voice yelled.

Hermione lifted up her head and felt wetness on her hand that her head had been resting on. Ron and Harry were looking at her curiously.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Have a nice dream?" Harry asked.

Hermione wiped her mouth with her sleeve and looked away. She felt stupid for even doing it. How could she look at Ron the same ever again?


End file.
